


fuck, i'm kinda cross-faded right now (i'm trying not to fall)

by butimalsonothappy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Nightmares, Other, but like not really, just kinda, they both get some hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimalsonothappy/pseuds/butimalsonothappy
Summary: as a superhero does, peter has a nightmare and forgets he's at the tower with tony for the weekend. as mentors do, tony makes everything okay.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	fuck, i'm kinda cross-faded right now (i'm trying not to fall)

**Author's Note:**

> cliche in this fandom, i know. sorry for any errors, i wrote this in one night. sorry if it's ooc, just imagine that this is before ffh and endgame because fuck those, and that they've grown closer since homecoming. so they're there now.

_ Peter couldn't remember the last time it was this hard to breathe. Well, that's a lie. It was back during Homecoming when Vulture pushed a crumbling building on top of him.  _

_ Now he's staring at Vulture from across the warehouse, living the nightmare all over again. He knows this isn't real, Toomes is in jail, it's impossible. _

_ Toomes takes his time to go through his evil speech again, and really,  _ must all villains do this _ , Peter thinks.  _

_ When he takes his first shot towards the pillars, Peter is ready to get out of the warehouse before it collapses.  _

_ Except he doesn't.  _

_ It falls faster than it did the first time. He only makes it a few feet and is about to shoot a web at the building next-door when the warehouse comes down on him, successfully trapping his wrists between two heavy pieces of cement.  _

_ He tells himself not to panic because he's already been here, he knows he gets out, he just has to channel all of his strength and then lift the tons of cement.  _

_ But his panic still outweighs his rationality and he does the one thing he told himself he wouldn't do.  _

_ Freak out. _

_ He expects his panic to stop as it did the first time, for him to use all of his strength and push the building off of him. But this time it doesn't.  _

_ He sees movement in the corner of his left eye and snaps his head to the left.  _

_ Tony. He's here to save him.  _

_ "Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark, help me! I'm stuck - I can't breathe under here -" _

_ He's cut off by Tony, "I shouldn't have trusted you." _

_ That came from Tony, it was Tony's voice, but it couldn't have been him. He wouldn't say that.  _

_ Thinking his brain is playing tricks on him, he says, "What?" _

_ "You heard me. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have trusted you. I took the suit because you didn't listen to me, and then you pull this? Maybe you deserve to be stuck down there." There's a pause before he speaks again. "Goodbye, Parker." _

_ And with that the Ironman suit flies away.  _

_ And Peter  _ screams _. Louder than he ever has before because Tony can't just leave him there right? _

_ - _

Peter wakes up gasping yet screaming somehow. From terror or the phantom pain in his wrists, he can't tell. His eyes burn and he can't see anything from the blurry vision. 

In a daze from the nightmare, now that he knows what that was, he forgets he's at the tower with Tony for the weekend. 

He ends up in a sitting position with his knees tucked into his chest, his forehead on his knees. 

He knows he's crying but can't find the energy in himself to stop. He knows he's still gasping for breath by the way his head hurts. 

He's too caught up in his mind to hear when the door whooshes open and someone comes over to the bed, sitting on the edge. 

He only notices them when they put a hand on his shoulder and start whispering. "Shh, it's okay, kiddo. Don't cry, it'll be okay."

And it's like something broke the chain. He  _ knows  _ that's Tony but the nightmare is still fresh in his mind. He flinches away immediately and pushes further towards the wall beside him. In his rush, he ends up with his hands spread out on each side of him and his knees drawn to his chest once again, his face on full display. 

He can see now, and Tony is visibly confused but he can tell he's hurt, too. He cries harder, knowing he's hurt him. 

Tony starts talking again, this time more gentle. "Hey, Pete, it's okay. Want a hug?"

And Peter can't help himself. He gives in and crawls over to Tony, flopping into his arms, head on his shoulder. 

"Take a deep breath, kiddo, it'll be okay." 

He inhales. He chokes the first time, but he successfully manages a full, though still stuttery, breath and relaxes fully into Tony's embrace. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Tony speaks up again. "Want to talk about it? It might help."

And Peter really does, but he doesn't want to bother him. "Did I wake you up?"

It's the first thing he's said since he woke up screaming and it has Tony stunned into silence. This kid woke up screaming but is still concerned about whether or not he bothered someone from sleeping.

"Come on, kid, you know me. Do I ever sleep?" It's a poorly timed joke, but it's such a  _ Tony  _ thing that it makes Peter snort involuntarily. 

"No, but you could have been tonight."

"But I wasn't. And I'm more concerned about my spider-kid screaming and crying at two am than my sleep schedule." The pure sincerity of Tony's voice is what makes Peter break. 

It's all spilling out of him before he can double think it.

"I was in the warehouse with Toomes again but I was focused on getting out before he dropped the pillars but he dropped it faster this time and I couldn't get out. But then you showed up and said you shouldn't have trusted me and that it was a mistake and that I deserve to be under the building and you flew away without saving me." It all comes out with just a couple breaths in between sentences and is choked by stuttered breaths and sniffles.

Tony is shocked. He knows he isn't the nicest person ever, but he would  _ never  _ do that to anyone, let alone the kid. 

"Kid.." there's a pause as Tony figures out what to say to reassure the kid he's okay. "I promise I'd never do that. It was just your brain being cruel to you. Toomes is in jail, he can't hurt you. Take a deep breath with me. In and out."

And Peter does. Because he knows that To my is right. Toomes  _ can't  _ hurt him anymore. 

He barely notices himself start nodding off again as he takes deep breaths, breathing in Tony's lab shirt. It may be covered in grease, motor oil, and a cologne that Peter would never wear, but it's so  _ Tony  _ that he can't help but use it to calm down. 

"Want to go back to bed?" Tony asks cautiously, not wanting to set Peter off again. 

Too tired to respond, Peter nods his head against Tony's neck. 

Tony smiles and moves Peter back up to his pillows. Peter immediately grabs the bear that he keeps under his pillow unless he's sleeping. Tony's smile grows wider and he pulls the light blue comforter over Peter's body. 

He watches the kid breathe for a few seconds, being sure he doesn't fall into a nightmare again, before he stands, only to have his sleeve yanked on with a grunt of disapproval from the bed.

Sure enough, the kid has his hand weakly holding onto his sleeve and his eyes are half open, glaring at him. He laughs at the situation before talking. "Want me to stay?" he guesses.

"Mhmm." Peter snuggles his head back into the pillow, dropping his hand from Tony's sleeve. 

Tony sighs, smiling at the kid before walking to the other side of the bed and sliding his shoes off. 

He crawls into the bed, careful not to wake Peter. It fails anyway. Peter flips to his other side, now facing Tony who's also on his side. The man can see that he's half asleep, and he gently runs his fingers through Peter's hair hoping it helps him sleep. 

Peter's asleep within minutes and Tony smiles at the boys peaceful state.

_ This kid is going to be the death of me. _

_ But I'm okay with that. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! this is the first piece i've written for marvel. my tumblr is @thedumbthewildthefree if you wanna drop a follow!


End file.
